role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Pino
Pino (ピノ Pino) is a cursed wooden puppet and is CucaMask's right-hand man. He is an RP character conceptualized and used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Pino is CucaMask's loyal servant who takes pleasure and joy in being sent out to collect children for CucaMask's ritual. His favorite method of kidnapping children is by taking on the form of a innocent-looking and happy child's doll who at first seems playful and fun on the outside, but in the inside he's a remorseless, vile and devious puppet. History Backstory Pino was created sometime back in the 1700's to be the perfect children's toy. However, some dark magic got involved, giving him life---but he was pure evil. After committing several murders, he was eventually caught and sent to be burned for his crimes. However, on the day before he was set to be executed, he then disappeared. A search was made out for him, but he was never found again. Normally for a tale like this, most would stop right there, however in reality, he escaped and made a swim for it, eventually being passed onto owner to owner, committing various evil actions and would often let his owners take the blame (after all, who was going to accept "the puppet made me do it"?). Soon, however, he found himself in deep trouble when one of his latest owners, took him with him on a cruise ship at sea, where disaster struck. Pino was once again successful in creating a tragedy occur, however he now found himself sinking to the bottom of the ocean. Due to the pressure of the ocean, he would stay there for a long time, up until CucaMask discovered him there and took him with her. Pino would then act as a servant to CucaMask, bringing her children for youth rituals, often committing a few crimes along the way. Debut: Pino Pino first appeared when CucaMask brought him out in a bag to show to CobraMask. After introducing himself, CobraMask deployed CucaMask and Pino to act out their operation, to which they did so right away. CucaMak deployed Pino to kidnap some children for her in a small Canadian town and Pino worked fast, taking kids one by one, sweeping them all and taking them to CucaMask. However once he got the woods and caught three kids and nearly lured them into CucaMask's lair, he was intercepted by FlamingoMask's forces. Pino tried to ward off FlamingoMask, PegasusMask, IbisMask and FrogMask with his strings, but they simply cut through them. Pino then summoned forth some Shadelnqs to assist him---however he still had to deal with FlamingoMAsk and PegasusMask beating on him, ESPECIALLY PegasusMask. Pino fought off PegasusMask some more, until PegasusMask delivered a powerful attack against him, forcing him to release the three kids he had tried to capture. Pino then leaped and fired down his Pino Missiler at PegasusMask. FlamingoMask and PegasusMask then began to beat down on Pino some more. Just as PegasusMask was about to deliver his Pegasus Fantasy onto him, Pino then ran off, retreating back to CucaMask's lair. As he returned to her base, CucaMask berated him for not capturing the last batch of children needed for the ritual. Pino stated that FlamingoMask's forces stopped him from doing so, to which Pino promised CucaMask that he'd deliver her more children and would give the heroes hell. Abilities * Strings: Pino can shoot out several puppet strings from his back or hands to capture or tangle his opponents. * Claws: Pino has very sharp that he can use to tear/slash/slice at his foes with. * Enhanced Agility: Pino has enhanced agility' being very athletic for his size. * Enhanced Speed: Pino has enhanced speed, being able to run as fast as a cheetah. * Doll Form: Pino can transform into a playful and more innocent looking doll form to lure in kids and decieve them. * Rotation Neck: Pino can spin his head around in a 360. * Pino Missiler: From his nose, Pino can fire a barrage of energy missiles at his foes. * Pino Knife: Pino can extend his long nose into a pointy sharp-blade-like nose. * Extraordinary Jumper: Pino can jump at high heights. * Sharp Teeth: Pino has razor sharp teeth, being also strong enough to tear off someone's arm with ease. * Dimensional Travel: Pino can travel from Earth to CucaMask's dimension with ease. * Light Resistance: Due to not being a real Nocturne, light does not harm Pino. * More to be added. Trivia * Due to being made out of wood, Pino is not a true Nocturne. * He is obviously based off of Pinocchio, as well as Robert the Doll. * He is one of the few non-Nocturnes to be associated or with the Brotherhood of Nocturnes. The others are the Shadelinqs and Xavi Dasado. * His role with CucaMask is also similar to Otto and The Mommos from The Rimini Riddle, in where he is a demonic entity taking the form of a child's toy and lures kids into his masters's domain so that they can feed on children. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Kaijin Category:Minor Villains Category:Original Characters Category:Dark Is Evil Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Deceased